


Their Toys are People's Lives

by DemonSquipster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: He's a Nice Boyfriend, Jealous Toni Bevell, Ketch Loves Mick, Ketch has Emotions, Lots of Reflection Lately, M/M, Pre Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, Pre-Canon, SHUSH, She Won't Let These Boys Have Happiness, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Toni Doesn't Understand That, Toni is Salty, Toni's Being a Little Shit, but they deserve it, sometimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:24:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonSquipster/pseuds/DemonSquipster
Summary: Toni catches an intimate moment between Ketch and Mick, and reflects on her feelings about the both of them.





	Their Toys are People's Lives

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't sure if it deserves an M rating, but I also didn't want to take chances like I did with my last fic. 
> 
> Title taken from Trina's Song by William Finn.

Toni was about to walk into Mick's office, when she spotted _them_. Ketch with the owner of that office. She took a couple of steps to the left, and glanced into the room through the slit that was the area between the door-frame and the door. They seemed to be having a... joyful conversation almost. Ketch was beaming towards Mick, in a way that seemed too human for the Ketch she knew. It unnerved her.

 

They were  _close_. Close enough that if either of them moved even slightly, their lips would be touching. She'd heard the rumours of them being together, but she'd never believed them. She dismissed them, laughing at the idea of them even being colleagues.

 

God, how had she missed  _this_? The looks they were giving each other were far too romantic for them just hooking up. Then came her next question.

 

How long had this been happening? They'd been good enough to fool her, and probably the rest of the British Men of Letters. 

 

She didn't doubt the fact they'd had sex. No, she would bet her soul confidently on the idea that Ketch was the one who snagged Mick's virginity. Yet here they were, acting so open. She could tell Hess, maybe watch in amusement as Ketch got flogged. 

 

The idea appealed to her. But punishment would befall poor Mick as well. As much as she'd love to see Ketch get beaten - perhaps even do it herself, she hated that she couldn't imagine the same happening to Mick. 

 

Toni knew Mick wasn't an idiot. In fact, Ketch would probably have exposed the two of them sooner if not for Mick. Yet here she was; the possible downfall of the boys she'd grown up with. 

 

Mick's hand wrapped around Ketch's, and the latter crashed against Mick's lips. Toni practically threw herself back from the door. She quickly turned and walked away, trying to act like she didn't just see...  _that_. 

 

Every part of her wanted to run off to Hess's office right now and report them. It's what she'd been taught. But... Mick was her friend, right? She may not have been able to imagine him getting punished in one of the British Men of Letters's various ways, but she could imagine a betrayed look crossing his face as he got whirled off for punishment. 

She hated herself for ever thinking of letting Mick get harmed. Mick was like a little brother to him; which is partially why this was so shocking to her. She also wanted to storm into that room and pull them apart. That wouldn't erase what they've already done, or any feelings they share for one another.

 

She could stay out of it. Any punishments they endure, they'd brought upon themselves. Ketch and Mick knew the rules.

 

Though, perhaps, she was overthinking it. She'd been looking for an excuse to get Ketch in trouble, and this was her mind reacting. 

Toni almost wanted to laugh. The idea of Ketch with  _feelings_? Maybe during their time at Kendricks, that would be an understandable thing. Now? It seems more like a joke if anything. Arthur Ketch didn't have emotions, he just did what he wanted without a care for others. If he had to kill to get what he wanted, he would. He was nothing more than a psychopath, and Mick was only going to get hurt by getting involved.

She wasn't jealous of Mick either. If he wanted to waste his time, screwing Toni's past stress reliever, he could go right ahead. The only reason she would be jealous of Mick is that he could screw Ketch all he wanted without a worry of pregnancy. Of course, there are times when male pregnancy has happened, but it's so unlikely, she wouldn't have counted on it.

 

She wasn't just mad at Ketch because he'd gotten her pregnant and then ran off without another word. She had a son now, one whom she cared for more than she had wanted to. Her son meant everything to her. If something were to happen to her, she wasn't going to allow him to be with Ketch.

 

Did Ketch really know about their son? Thinking back on it, she wasn't sure if she'd actually told him, face-to-face. He might not have even known he existed. If he didn't, she'd rather keep it that way. 

 

Mick knew; she remembered that conversation. The shock on his face, but the  _joy_ at the same time. Toni wondered if they'd been together during her time with Ketch. Maybe they'd been together before then? 

If so, basically, Mick's boy toy had a kid with his best friend. 

 

She could have hit Mick now too. Slapping both of them felt like a good alternative to letting them get whipped. 

 

She realized she'd made it into her office by now. 

 

The blonde sighed, and shut the door. She needed a break from... well,  _everything_. 

 

Looking on her desk, she noticed her case suggestion for recruiting American Hunters had been accepted, finally. This could be the break she needed. Go to America, meet some Hunters, perhaps take out some of her frustrations on lower Hunters who won't be missed. 

 

It all sounded lovely. 

 

She could enjoy her time in America, 'recruiting' Hunters, and Ketch and Mick could stay far,  _far_ away from her, fucking to their hearts' desires. 

 

If Ketch ended up being Mick's downfall, that would be Mick's fault for being so naive. At least she knew better than to stay with that prick.

 

Maybe Ketch will learn better than to think he's an untouchable power. 

 


End file.
